Future World Events 2011
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New World Trade Center Freedom Tower and WTC's 4, 5 and 6 open to the public on January 1st. *The Republic of China claims control of North China on its 100th anniversary. International forces are deployed to aid the transitions. **As a part of the transition, seven provinces in northeastern China are transferred to the East Asian Federation's Control. *The Cantonese Republic is declared a federal republic. *The Riau Areas and South Fly District are transferred to Yarphei. *The Central American Federal Congress approved the lend of the Aguirre Canton in Puntarenas, Costa Rica to the Yarphese Government. Controversy arises because of the Central American Government's secrecy. It's unknown in which terms this lend has been agreed between both parties. **The Union of Everett states its concern with the lending of territory to Yarphei. *The OIS Development Fund is inaugurated, with a 350,000,000¥ contribution from the East Asian Federation Official Development Aid fund. *Following months of advertising and preparations, the Union of Everett commenses Operation Brimstone, a full scale total war invasion scenario taking place within all Everetti territories for a 24 hour period. *The Franco-German Commonwealth signs a defense agreement with the UNASUR countries, in a treaty stating that the FGC would intervene with military force to repel foreign invasion, be it one of the member nations invading another, or a foreign invasion from an outside interloper. This agreement, the UNASUR has said, applies to all members, regardless of membership to other organizations. *Modernization efforts in northeast China by the East Asian Federation, including the construction of 12 new fusion power stations, begis. *Egyptian emissaries are sent to Iraqistan, Federal State of Israel, Union of Everett, Allied States of America, and Cascadia in hope to further expand Egypt's relations with the current world. Pharaoh Sidmina also hopes to begin a new era of peace once the small problem in Lower Kingdom is Solved. *The FAF-OIS Support Detachment is formally recalled from OIS service, and reformed as the Chinese Wide Area Response Division, based at Luntai. *The first mobile Auxiliary Relay Cannon ground vehicle is tested in Inner Mongolia, successfully hitting a target off the coast of Kamchatka. *The East Asian Federation announces an unprecedented expansion of its self-defense forces, particularly the Maritime Self-Defense Force. In a statement, State Defense Officer Oichi is quoted as saying "Such expansion is necessary to protect our growing population and land area from all possible attacks. As our nation grows, so too do it's defense needs." As a part of the expansion, a specially trained division of land forces, separate from existing self-defense forces, is created. February *MyLife console Version 2.0 update and second generation console releases worldwide. The new update includes the USSR, China, Israel, Iraqistan, Turkey, Egypt, Australia, Mexico and the Caribbean and the European mainland. *Egypt breaks out in protesting and riots as protesters demand the end of current President Murbarak's regime. **Mubarak steps down from Presidency and military takes control until elections take place. *Talks begin concerning dissolving the Allied States Congress, and forming a single Senate. **12 February: The Allied States Congress is officially dissolved. The country officially becomes an Unicameral Federal Republic. *15: At 0:50 AFTA Standard Time, Malay forces enter the city of Johor Bahru, hoping to end border disagreements and trade disputes that have occurred since Yarphei seized the eastern extreme of the Strait of Malacca. *UFSA Wifi Uplinks begin to crash at a massive rate, Oi Electronics searches for the source of the failing signals. *A source route to the failing uplinks is found, a small house outside of Maricaibo. Police storm the house and find it completely empty. Tech Support from Oi quickly reverses the Wifi effects, and the problem is fixed. The house was not registered and a manhunt has begun in South America. *Nations including Algeria, Bahrain, Libya and others break out in anti government protests. Governments including Libya fight back with violent force. *The East Asian Federation announces the suspension of all research whaling operations until further notice, out of concern for researchers safety. *Israel calls for international response to Libya's killing of protesters. 1 *Two Libyan fighters are shot down by unidentified aircraft following an air strike against civilians. A Libyan attack helicopter is also struck over the city of Banghazi. *In what is called the Eight-day War, Yarphei and Thailand jointly occupy the coastline of Mon State and Tanintharyi, including the OIS capital of Dawei. *In return for a financial bailout by the Franco-German Commonwealth, Portugal transfers sovereignty of the Azores and Madeira to the FGC. After the transfer of sovereignty is completed and formalized, the FGC releases a statement on Eurozone bailouts: "Any country that desires a financial bailout with FGC funds will need to pay up in some way. This is the hard-earned money of Franco-German citizens that we are using to bail out your failing economies, because you did not manage to operate them properly. This is the consequence." *OIS sends a peacekeeping mission to raise awareness and foster an immediate democratic election to impeach Muammar al-Gaddafi. Meanwhile, thousands of OIS troops disguised as protestors push along protests, despite widespread opposition, arguing that Libyan sovereignty is illegally violated. **Defying OIS pressure, Libyan President Gadhafi orders the Libyan military to pass out weapons to gangs of pro-regime supporters to terrorize protesters. **United Nations Security Council imposes sanctions against Libya and forwards the case to the International Criminal Court. **OIS suspends membership for Libya, and places sanctions. *Construction of the Caribbean International Highway Route 2 which connects the Union of Everett to Cuba is completed. The tunnel opens for vehicle traffic on March 1st 2011. **Caribbean International Highway Route 1 connection to CIH Route 2 into Cuba opens to vehicle traffic following President Spencer's motorcade which crossed the 150 mile span in which the Cuban and Everetti governments are to meet and discuss further political and economic opportunities and relations in exchange for Democratization of government. March 1-19 *The city of Rome has become and large battle over the night, protesters fight against papal Military units. Claiming that the Pope is not turely incharge of the state, and should not trust the Vatican itself to guide Italy. No statement from Benedict XVI. **Almost the entire nation of the Papal States have been flung under the new Roman Empire flag, currently holding the peity name of 'Italian' untill the mighty city of Roma will be taken back. Its not clear who is currently leading the revolution, mostly pro-monarchists. *A request for proposals for a second-generation version of the Leviathan-class Aerial Platform with spacefaring features goes out. The project is tentatively named the Nagato class Aerial Platform, with a projected launch of 2015. *Bombs explode in Damascus and Baghdad, Iraqistan, targeting federal government buildings. **A group calling themselves Islamist Syrian National Liberation announces responsibility for the attacks and declares a movement to liberate Syria from Iraqistan. It calls for the destruction of Iraqistan, liberation of annexed territories and the end of Democracy and return to Sharia. ***Security Alliance intelligence confirms al-Qaeda has provided financial support and training to ISNL. **Following the declaration, anti-Democratic groups demonstrate in the Syria province. Militant protesters target government buildings in Damascus and Aleppo causing damage to windows and vehicles. The earlier bombings confirm 45 dead. **Pro-Democracy protests appear in Iraq, Western Iran and Syria provinces hoping to counter anti-Democracy groups, also calling for a step up in anti-terrorism operations in Iraq. War on Terrorism operations have gone on in Iraqistan since its establishment in 2007. *Following from February, the hacker has been found trying to cross into Central America. He is named Antonio Aredondo, and is has been charged with destruction of state property and eighteen counts of damage to private property due to many computers that have been wiped out by him. *The Federation Air Forces' 1st Wide Area Response Division is forward deployed to the Mediterranean, to prepare for possible enforcement of a no-fly zone over Libya. *Two squads of the Allied States Fifth Air Force, based out of Nigeria, arrive in Benghazi, Libya. They are expected to use Benina International Airport as their hub for the peacekeeping operation. *The aircraft carrier Sao Paulo is stationed on the coast of the Libyan city Surt. It is expected to enforce the no-fly zone which could be put in place over Libya. Grand Marshal Bolivar has expressed his concern for the Libyan people, and has frozen all assets of the Libyan government in the UFSA. *Fusion Technology is finally perfected by the UFSA, and is currently being implemented into the UFSA Armed Forces. *2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami **Magnitude 8.9 earthquake strikes the Japanese Islands region of the East Asian Federation, the strongest in over 100 years, spawning tsunamis striking its coasts. Tsunami warnings are implemented in 20 Pacific nations including Cascadia, Allied States and the Union of Everett. **Thousands are dead following the earthquake. As many as four aftershocks felt in Tokyo. Chief Akimoto, on holiday in Saitama, addresses citizens from Tokyo. **SCOSK Prime Minister He Qiuwen declares that it is ready to provide any assistance needed. **Yarphese Premier Trầng Chúp Long agrees to send whatever aid Yarphei can, in the form of volunteer aid and food. **The UFSA Government offers aid to any Pacific NAtion that needs it. Chilean and Colombian coastlines are keep under watch justy in case of any rouge waves. **The Union of Everett offers to deploy the EVNS Comfort hospital ship to the East Asian Federation. ***The EVNS Comfort hospital ship and EVS Findlay amphibious carrier are deployed to the EAF. **The East Asian Federation accepts all aid. The North Tokai Fusion Power Station's reactors one and two experience containment breaches, resulting in hydrogen explosions and the release of radioactive gases. The surrounding area is evacuated. **The ASO Texline 7, one of the newer Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyers outfitted with nuclear reactors for power, docked in Sendai and beached during the tsunami, also experiences a major reactor failure. **PAFF GLF disaster relief efforts mobilized deploy to the EAF. Support includes Urban Search & Rescue teams, biohazard containment crew, iodine anti-radiation pills, fuel supplies, food supplies, fresh water supplies and a mobile fusion generator to provide electricity to areas without power, located aboard the EVS Vigilance Ford-class aircraft carrier. *In light of recent events regarding tsunamis, the Union of Everett and CARICOM plan negotiations with Spain to authorize a controlled demolition of the Canary Islands' La Palma volcano which scientists postulate could collapse during a volcanic eruption which would result in a mega-tsunami that would devastate the Everetti coasts, Caribbean islands and much of South America's coastline. **The UFSA fully supports the Everetti notion. The UFSA is beginning to prepare ships that would move rare fish and animals out of the region. They have also sent delegates and scientists to negotiate as well. **Yarphese Minister of Land Management Phang Yăng Hin voices opposition, saying that it "manipulating the forces of the very center of this Earth cannot end well, while other methods such as atmospheric research are far more economical." However, the comment is in bona fide and no hostile actions occur. Yarphei places more troops along its volcanoes and those on nearby islands such as Yogyakarta. ***Cascadia agrees with this notion, and states, "Why can't you go back to using fusion bombs to counter the tsunami?" ***"The use of fusion weapons to generate a counter tsunami only reduce in size the initial tsunami. Our coasts will still be struck by the returning shockwave of the two tsunami's collisions, although a smaller wave." States the Department of Defense. "A series of detonations would be required to reduce the wave to safe size while the eastern Atlantic coasts of Africa and Europe would not be spared the returning shockwaves." **In response to the Yarphese opposition, South American Secretary of the Interior, Romeo Estranza Arron, stated that "This volcano has a possibility to wipe out all of the Atlantic Coast of the Americas. We must act to save ourselves, and this means that not all natural features of the Earth can be sparred. Humans are an ingenuous race, and we push headstrong into possibility. The Earth is our land, and we may affix it to our liking." **USSR announces their support to the demolition of the volcano. *UN Security Council approves Libyan No-Fly Zone. 1 **International forces begin operations in Libya. *Following condemnation for the EMP attack, the South American Armed Forces in Libya leave. All ships, planes, soldiers, and tanks return to South America. South America cuts trade with other Security Council members and begins a period of isolation. **The Union of Everett expresses deep concern regarding South America's withdrawl from the global community. **Some people in South America vote to impeach Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar, but it is overruled by the Assembly of Nine. **The Allied States Government expresses rage against the South Americans, as an official stated: "The South Americas, particularly 'Grand Marshal' Bolivar, pushed for a retaliation. When they did so, the Allied States forces in the area were order to follow their example, and get the corrupt Libyan leadership out. Now the South Americans turned tail and ran. This is hopefully a humiliating time for their government. The Allied States fleet has already left for Libya, and will not turn back." *Phase One of the South American Isolation plan goes into effect, and all international flights, trade, and missions are cut. South American representatives are called from the PAFF and OIS chambers and return to South America. **The Union of Everett declares a state of emergency in South America and requires all citizens to leave and return to Everett. Economic and trade warnings are imposed on several major imports from South America including future shortages of cacao beans, coffee and fruits. **East Asian stock indexes fall on word of South American Isolation. Commodity prices of chocolate, rubber, bananas, lumber, and crude oil skyrocket, and coffee is effectively rationed, requiring a special need permit for its purchase. Sales of vitamin and caffeine-enriched juices, such as Morning Rescue, replace sales of coffee. 20-31 *Yarphei and Peru team up to fight demand for South American products. Peru and Yarphei plan increases in rubber growing and lumber technology. They also set aside plots of land to grow coffee. Yarphei constructs three vertical rubber farms in the Khmer Areas. Meanwhile, Yarphei recalls all Yarphese without a residency or education visas from South America, except those living in Patagonia. Yarphei sets up military hospitals in Santa Cruz province, in case of emergency. **South American Secretary of Foreign Affairs says; "I'm sorry if our nation's policies anger some nations across the globe. We cannot be available at this time, but I promise that our nation's isolation will not last to long. We just need time to reconfigure our problems, and soon our products will return to the international market." *Union of Everett Department of Agriculture authorizes projects for coffee, rubber, fruit and cacao farms in Yucatan and Maya Coast states. Lumber shortages are expected to be countered by lumber operations in Ontario, Quebec and Labrador. *Following recent protests, a petition signed by the people of Southern America impeaches Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar. An election takes place to find a new Grand Marshal. Another petition is signed ending the isolation before any major economic changes are to ruin the economy. The Assembly of Nine begins to apologize to other nations that they heavily affected. Aid is resent to the East Asian Federation, and the Maricaibo-Colombia Canal is reopened. *Indian ships spotted off the side of Braizlian Terretorial Waters, searching for the IN-122. Suez Canal is jamed with Indian aid ships on route to eastern Libya. Indian keeps its usal pace of trade with South America. **South America heavily monitors the Indian Ships, and makes sure they do not stumble on somthing they are not supposed to. *Elevated radiation levels are detected in Hawaii in the Union of Everett and in areas of Cascadia and the Allied States following the ASO Texline 7's reactor breach. *South Americans cheer as the newly elected leader, Fernando Inho Fabre, is selected by the Assembly of Nine. He is a heavily a coonservative based on foreign affairs and repairing the damage done to other nations. He is also in support of the Allied States taking the remaining USA, and therefore, many people expect change with other nations. *Cascadia deploys Peace Corps to Libya to assist in humanitarian aid. No combat groups or aircraft are sent. *The Malay War finally ends with victory of the Grand Yarphese Republic and the rebel group the Dayak Republic. The Malay government is exiled, and many take refuge in Indonesia and SCOSK. *Union of Everett condemns United Arab Emirates detainment of an Australian woman for eight months after she reported being raped in the country. Everetti government announces it may cut off relations and add the UAE to its Terrorism Ban List if continued extreme abuse of women does not cease. Alerts are put out for Everetti women travelling in the country. 1 **The Allied States of America warns the United Arab Emirates to cease in its inhumane laws. The Allied States also advises its citizens not to travel to the UAE, and informs its citizens already living there, that the country will not allow them to be detained under any inhumane charges. April *On April 1st, Everett commissions the first two of fifteen of the new Quebec-class fusion SSBN WMD attack submarines. The new high tech stealth submarine is capable of deploying an array of fusion weapons against a variety of enemy targets including fleets, military bases and capable of launching regional EMP attacks. The Quebec-class is estimated to replace the old Ohio-class SSBN submarines by 2013. *Union of Everett National Security Agency arrests lead pastor of the Dove World Outreach Center in Florida following a Quran burning that has sparked two days of violent rioting in Afghanistan. 11 UN workers have been killed in the violence. The pastor is charged with a hate crime and incitement of violence. *Recent raids on a military base near the Bolivian border, lead the UFSA to start investigations on the area around to base. **Following the end of the investigation; it is confirmed the attacks are coming from Bolivia. Bolivia claims the attackers are not theirs, and they send diplomats to Sao Paulo for talks to end the rigid tensions between the two nations. None-the-less, the UFSA increases border patrols along Bolivia, and will not hesitate to attack if any civilian populus is attacked first. **Operation: Andean Darkness goes into play, followed by a declaration of war on Bolivia by the UFSA. The Bolivian President is being held captive at Sao Paulo, but is only locked inside his hotelroom surrounded by Sao Paulo Police and the UFSA Army. *Thanks to a combination of Yarphese election support and widespread popularity, Keiko Fujimori of Fuerza 2011 is elected as a candidate for the Peruvian Runoff Elections in October, along with Ollanta Humala, of the Peruvian Nationalist Party. *The fourth satellite of the NGE SatDefender is launched sucessfully and tested in the barren wastes of the Gran Chacao. The UFSA has given the satellite to the NGE fgovernment. The final satellite will be finished on Friday, completing the SatDefender program. *The fifth, and final satellite of the NGE's SatDefender is launched today. This marks the completion of the SatDefender, and a new mark in the NGE's defence systems. To celebrate the acheivement, a fireworks display is planned to be held in Georgetown, Sao Paulo, Vienna, and many other NGE cities. **A spokesman of the Government of the Baltic Union has said: "We see this with concern and feel this satellite network as a threat to European security. In recent times we have tried to mediate between NGE and other European nations with the intention of creating a path of peace and security for Europe. NGE's government has made great efforts to prove that they are not a threat to their neighbors. To place weapons in space is not a good way to prove it. We expect an explanation and a review." **Fynn Fenstermacher replied later on "The satellites have been destroyed by the UFSA, while we feel a great loss we understand why it was destroyed. We reassure all the nations of europe and the world that any sort of weapon in space would have been used in defence only and never to further inperialistic gains. We apologise for any sort of offence this may have caused our neighbors" *The OFAS officially legislates its name change, with all symbolism staying the same. **PAFF members attend an emergency meeting following the dissolution of the Franco-German Commonwealth, a major loss to the organization's military strength. *Cascadia celebrates its 7th anniversary of independence on April 17, 2011 with fireworks and festivals. *NASA launches the Elenin Collider, carrying a mid grade fusion warhead, which will impact the incoming comet Elenin and alter its trajectory away from Earth. While the comet was expected to come within a distance of 21,000,000 miles of Earth, the impacter mission further tests anti-space debris weaponry. *Germany rasies threat level on southern borders with The New Germanic Republic to Orange due to launch of the new satellite SatDefender. Borders will be closed and military activated, and that of the Germany Federal Missle Defence System will also be activated. **Baltic Union Minister of Foreign Affairs, Cristina Björling, has traveled to Berlin with the intention of reducing the tension created between Germany and New Germanic Empire since the launch of the satellite network SatDefender. At the same time, the government has sent a letter to the Emperor through the ambassador of NGE in BU to try to counteract this increasing tension. **Lukas personally said that the agression shown by germany was highly unwaranted and said that if he wanted a war he could "tear down the very skys above germany and burn the land". In a later conference he apologised for his anger and said that "no troops have been stationed on germanys border but we understand your fears, however if it was only the satellite that made you prepare for defence then maybe its destruction has calmed your nerves, I hope that we can work this out and find a way to rebuild the relationship between our nations. After all we don't want another war on our hands." Fynn Fenstermacher has tried to contact the Baltic Union and Germany to try and organise a meeting to sort out the quarrals between Germany and the NGE. *The Baltic Union Petroleum Directorate has published a call for the award of new licenses for oil and gas exploration in the Norwegian Sea Region. The deadline for companies to submit applications is May 5, 2011. See: Office of The Prime Minister of The Baltic Union for more details. *The UFSA begins a massive collaboration and weapons build up program as advised by the Union of Everett. Many new weapons begin testings, and some new companies ar formed to take advantage of the rising market for new weapons in South America. *The UFSA issues apologies to all nations and the United Nations for it's childish behaviour, and intentions to militarize space. They have given up hopes of taking French Guiana, and recalled their invasion of Bolivia. They also have sent extra aide to the EAF, and Libya. The SDN has gone into a period of not being used, and the Deep Space Ion Array has destroyed the SatDefender. The federal government has insured no New Germanic Empire civilians were harmed in the process. The arms race that began only last night has also been halted. *Albert von Staffenberg has changed the Orange code from the New Germanic Empire to white, while also rasing the threat level of UFSA from a White to ORANGE /RED with the confusion of the classification of the Deep Space Ion Arry. Albert von Staffenberg has orderd all out retaliation from the UN and from other nations twoards the UFSA. **Fynn Fenstermacher said that "While he is glad on the return to calmness between Germany and the NGE, he disapproves of this new turn of violence towards the UFSA and requests that Germany lowers its military aggression imediately." *Cascadia announces a new infrastructure plan, which would allow high speed train routes to travel more directly and with much less disturbance of scenery and habitat. It is based on elevated rail. *The Union of Everett adds the United Arab Emirates to the Terror Countries Ban list and severs ties in response to the previous month's incident regarding a raped Australian woman imprisoned and abused by UAE officials for eight months. *The UFSA anounces it's plans to launch a South American EDS Satellite system. South America greatly thanks the Union of Everett for the coming EDS systems into it's populace. The Satellites have began manufacturing and are expected to be completed by next friday. *The NGE has begun mobilizing its army under the orders of Warmaster Otto Hartmann and Barrett Faust. So far 200,000 Sturmtruppen have been fully mobilized and stationed in the region of Czechoslovakia. There is currently much deliberation on the matter within the government with those who support this mobilization (Otto Hartmann, Barrett Faust and the DNP party) and those who oppose it (Samuel Parker, Strom Köhler, Fynn Fenstermacher and the UKP and TIN party). Lukas has yet to make a statement on the mobilization. Category:Future World Category:Events